El Tamaño del Amor
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Choji sabía que nunca encontraría una chica que se fijara en él, el chico era el gordo del salón, el que siempre molestaban y se aprovechaban por su amabilidad, pero un día conoce a la chica de sus sueños en el dojo de su padre y con una invitación al Festival de la luna, que es el día más romántico en konoha, su vida cambiaria para mejor. ChojixKarui, AU moderno.


Hola amigos, esta historia es un ChouKarui, con Naruhina y menciones de otras parejas, pero lo principal es ChouKarui. Este es mi primer fic en este fandom, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews con mi otro fic "LA Apuesta", como siempre, acepto cualquier review y consejo que me ayude a mejorar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

El Tamaño del Amor

En Konoha High la vida era muy común, típico de cualquier secundaria, los chicos populares manejaban la escuela como si fueran los dueños, entre las más populares se encontraban Shion Hyuga y Toneri Otsutsuki, ellos eran los reyes del instituto y como tales, ellos trataban a los demás como si no fueran nada, y su víctima favorita era Choji Akimichi.

Choji era un chico grande, muy grande, desde que era niño siempre fue regordete y debido a eso siempre fue objeto de burlas. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, era algo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- ¡AKIMICHI! Mi redondo amigo, justo la persona que estaba buscando – Toneri se acercó a Choji con una sonrisa que significaba nada bueno para el castaño.

Naruto vio cómo su amigo se puso tenso, él sabía lo que se sentía ser molestado por su apariencia, el Namikaze tenía unas marcas en el rostro que lo hacía parecer un zorro, las obtuvo en un accidente de auto cuando era niño, nunca le gusto que lo molestara por sus marcas, sobre todo porque era un recuerdo diario del día en el que perdió a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué quieres albino? – pregunto Naruto molesto.

\- No es tu asunto Namikaze – contesto el Otsutsuki – Akimichi, me preguntaba si terminaste la tarea de matematicas, yo no pude terminar el mio, ya sabes estaba disfrutando mi vida, acompañando a mi bella Hinata.

\- Queras decir, molestar a Hinata – dijo molesto Naruto.

El Otsutsuki estaba enamorado de la Hyuga menor y Naruto lo sabía, lo odiaba por eso porque quería robarle a su Hinata y no iba a dejar que el peliblanco se llevara a su Hime. Naruto amaba a la chica de ojos perla, siempre la ha amado, pero nunca ha podido decírselo ya que siempre que lo intentaba su amiga se desmayaba sin razón alguna.

\- Lo siento Toneri, pero no está bien que copies de mi tarea – Choji le respondió tímido.

\- Vamos Choji, me lo debes, el simple hecho de hablarte hace que te noten en el colegio – Naruto sintió su sangre arder de la cólera ante lo dicho por Toneri.

Choji puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto para tranquilizarlo, él sabía que el rubio podía moler al albino a golpes, así que decidió detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. El castaño se levantó y dirigió su mirada a Toneri y le entregó un cuaderno.

\- ¡Ten! – el albino lo miró con una mirada triunfante – solo vete, antes de que Naruto se vuelva loco.

El Otsutsuki hizo caso a la advertencia del Akimichi y se fue lo más rápido posible, todos sabían que una pelea con Naruto era una pelea perdida, el rubio era cinta negra en varias disciplinas producto del bullying que le hicieron cuando era niño.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó el rubio – no tienes que ceder ante ellos y lo sabes, tu y yo entrenamos judo juntos desde siempre y eres el único que me puede vencer.

\- Tú sabes que yo no hago eso, no me gusta usar la violencia, es solo para defenderme – dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Esto cuenta como defenderse! – exclamó su rubio amigo.

\- Ya déjalo, sí – le pidió – es mejor regresar a clases, ya es tarde y no queremos que Kakashi sensei nos regañe.

\- Vamos, sabes que Kakashi llega más tarde que cualquiera de nosotros, además presentamos nuestro proyecto de historia una semana antes y es la última semana antes de que terminemos el año, relájate –

Choji pensó en lo que dijo su mejor amigo y sabía que tenía razón, Naruto y él entregaron el proyecto final antes de tiempo como siempre y Kakashi sensei les dijo que, si querían, podían saltarse la última clase sin consecuencias.

Desde la primaria, Naruto y Choji siempre fueron amigos y compañeros, siempre hacían todo juntos, ambos practicaban judo en el dojo del padre del Akimichi, ambos hacían los proyectos escolares juntos, ambos jugaban en la casa de los abuelos del Namikaze, siempre molestaban al abuelo Jiraiya y siempre, siempre, se defendían mutuamente cuando alguien los molestaba, casi siempre era Naruto el que lo defendía a él.

\- Vamos Naruto, sabes que Shikamaru y Sakura nos esperan. Además, ¿no era que hoy ibas a confesarle a Hinata que la amas desde siempre? – el Akimichi le preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara.

Naruto se sonrojó, todos sabían que ese par estaban enamorados, Hinata siempre era la más obvia, Hinata se enamoró de él desde que el rubio la defendió cuando eran niños y Naruto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica de ojos perla desde la navidad del año pasado, cuando ella le tejió lo que ahora era su bufanda favorita.

\- ¡Shhhh, no lo digas en voz alta! – exclamó

\- Jajaja, tranquilo, vámonos o llegaremos tarde – rio divertido.

* * *

Esa tarde Choji se encontraba aseando el dojo antes de que iniciara la clase de ese día cuando una chica morena de cabello rojo y ojos dorados entro al local y el Akimichi solo se detuvo cuando la vio por primera vez.

\- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Karui – saludó la chica – busco a Choza Akimichi ¿se encuentra aquí? – preguntó

\- No, él se encuentra de viaje… con mi madre… soy su hijo, Choji… Choji Akimichi – el chico no sabía porque estaba nervioso.

\- Oh, no sabía que tenía un hijo, bueno la verdad, ni siquiera lo conozco, es solo que mi padre me obligo a venir – la chica empezó a decir igual de nerviosa, pero por razones diferentes a la del chico – me dijo que este es el mejor dojo de judo de la ciudad y me dijo que debía saber cómo contener mi temperamento y que el judo era la mejor manera de aprender... jejeje.

Choji no sabía que decirle a la chica, era muy hermosa y no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas lindas, bueno era amigo de Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Temari, pero a ellas las conocía desde siempre y esto era completamente diferente.

\- Bueno, tu padre no se equivoca en eso, este es EL mejor dojo en la ciudad, aquí entreno el mejor luchador de lucha libre de Konoha, Killer B – el castaño informo a la morena mostrándole el retrato que tenia del luchado y su padre.

\- Sí lo sé, ¡ÉL! fue el que me obligó a venir – dijo un poco molesta la chica señalando al luchador del retrato.

\- Espera, ¿tu papá es Killer B, ¡ÉL! Killer B? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, siempre decidiendo por mí, no es justo, yo no quiero ser una peleadora como él y mis hermanos – dijo molesta la pelirroja.

\- Espera, ¿tus hermanos? – el chico dijo confundido, cuando recordó que Killer B tenía dos hijos luchadores y si esta chica era la hija del luchador entonces eso se significaba que… - ¡Omoi y Darui! ¡LOS HERMANOS RELÁMPAGO SON TUS HERMANOS!

La Karui rio ante la reacción del chico, usualmente le molestaba cuando las personas reaccionaban ante el hecho de que su familia era famosa en la lucha libre, ella no quería que la reconocieran solo por eso, pero, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba como el chico tenía un ataque de felicidad al descubrir quién era la familia de la chica.

\- Soy Karui B – dijo con una sonrisa – entonces, ¿si tu papá no está, quien es el que da la clase?

\- Yo... yo doy las clases básicas cuando papá no está, veras, pronto seré cinta negra y podré hacerme cargo de todas las clases, pero de momento instruyo principiantes – dijo con una tímida sonrisa - ¿si quieres, puedes quedarte y mirar la clase, si te gusta entonces puedes intentarlo y si no, pues, le puedes decir a tu papá que lo intentaste pero que ya no había espacio en la clase para uno más.

Karui sonrió ante la propuesta del castaño, con gusto acepto y se quedó al resto de la clase. Al día siguiente, Karui regreso para inscribirse a las clases de judo, al parecer le gusto el arte marcial, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el instructor, pensó que la clase no sería tan mala después de todo, más aún si Choji estaría ahí para enseñarle.

* * *

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde que Kauri B se uniera a la clase, la verdad es que no lo podía creer que la hija de su ídolo era su estudiante de judo, bueno técnica mente era la estudiante del padre del Akimichi, pero aun así, él era su sempai, el castaño se sonrojo al pensar en cómo le gustaba que la chica lo llamara "Sempai" siempre le dejaba una sensación cálida en su pecho que le gustaba, la verdad, le gustaba mucho la chica, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella.

\- ¡Choji! – exclamó una rubia de ojos verdes – ¿Qué te pasa? No has comido nada desde que llegaste y estas muy distraído – preguntó un poco preocupada, no era normal que el chico se desconecte de esa forma, usualmente eran Naruto o Shikamaru los que estaban en otro planeta.

Todos se encontraban en el parque de Konoha disfrutando de una parrillada al aire libre, Naruto, Hinata, Ino con su novio Sai, Shikamaru y su "mejor amiga" Temari, Sakura y Choji se encontraban en una de las tantas mesas de piedra que se encontraban en el parque, ellos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones de verano con un pequeño picnic que siempre hacían por tradición de amigos.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz mandona! Lo que pasa es que está pensando en su nueva novia – rio el Namikaze, haciendo que su robusto amigo se sonrojara.

\- ¡NOVIA! – gritaron emocionadas Ino, Sakura y Temari a la vez.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes novia Akimichi? – preguntó la Sabaku con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

\- ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! – exclamó el castaño – es una nueva estudiante en el dojo de papá y es hija de Killer B que es un viejo amigo de mi padre.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ?! – Sai, Shikamaru y Sakura se levantaron de golpe al escuchar lo que dijo Choji.

\- ¿Entrenas con la hija del mejor luchador de lucha libre en la historia de Konoha? ¡Y NO NOS DIJISTE! – reclamó una muy sorprendida Sakura.

\- Que rara eres frentona, eres la única chica que conozco que le gusta la lucha libre – dijo la rubia – y tú, Naruto – Ino se dirigió al chico que era su primo – ¿sabías acerca de esto?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Soy su mejor amigo, además, siempre voy al dojo a entrenar los miércoles – contestó

Todos miraban molestos con rubio por no decirles de la situación sentimental del Akimichi sabiendo todos que él nunca hablaba de las cosas personales de su mejor amigo, a menos que este se lo permitiera. Choji se dio cuenta de que iban a regañar al rubio por su culpa, así que decidió hablar.

\- Vamos chicos, no se enojen con Naruto, no les dijo nada porque yo se lo pedí, no quería que Uds. pensaran cosas que no son – dijo el chico – Karui es solo una amiga y nada más. ¡Vamos chicos! Uds. saben que nunca tendré una novia como ella, mírenme, no soy su tipo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de lo que dijo el castaño robusto, todos sabían que el chico no tenía la autoestima tan alta con respecto a su... tamaño. La Hyuga, que de momento no había hablado se levantó y se dirigió al su amigo castaño y lo abrazo con fuerza; a ella no le gustaba cuando sus amigos estaban tristes.

\- Eto... ¿Por qué dices e-eso Cho-choji-san? – pregunto la tímida chica.

El heredero Akimichi iba a responder cuando de pronto, una voz molesta se escuchó por encima de la suya.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees cieguita? ¡Míralo! Nadie saldría con una roca parlante – el comentario de la prima de la Hyuga, hizo que Ino, Naruto y Sakura se levantaran de la mesa, las dos chicas listas para matarla a golpes.

\- Problemático – suspiro molesto el azabache con la coleta.

\- ¡¿Por qué no te vas Shion?! – dijo molesto el rubio.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver al guapo Namikaze, ella ignoro lo que le dijo y se acercó al chico para pegársele al brazo, acto que molesto a Hinata bastante. Todos sabían la rivalidad que existía entre las primas Hyugas, Shion era hija del hemano del papá de Hinata, erala hermana de Neji, el primo favorito de Hinata y amigo del grupo, nadie podía entender como era que ellos eran hermanos.

Desde niñas, siempre compitieron por todo, desde una simple muñeca, hasta por el cariño de Neji y la atención del abuelo Hyuga. Esa rivalidad continua hasta el día de hoy, y en el presente, ambas competían por el amor de Naruto Namikaze, el nieto de la directora Tsunade. Claro, había una gran diferencia en la razón de la competencia entre ambas Hyugas por el rubio, Hinata lo amaba de verdad, mientras que Shion, solo lo hacía para molestarla.

\- ¡Hoooolaaaa Naruto-Kuuuuuuun! – el tonó que utilizo desagrado al grupo, en especial a Hinata.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Naruto buscaba la forma de quitársela de encima, odiaba cuando Shion se ponía así con él.

\- ¡A ti! Tontito, te estaba buscando para invitarte al festival de la luna que se realizara mañana en la noche, ¡quiero que seas mi pareja! – todos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

\- Gracias, pero no me interesa – la voz seca del rubio exaspero a Shion, ella sabía que no era fácil convencer al rubio.

\- Vamos Naruto, todos tienen pareja, ¡incluso la ciega! – exclamó.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar lo que dijo la molesta chica, Hinata, por otro lado, solo quería que la partiera un rayo, era cierto que tenía una cita, pero n era una que ella deseara, su padre la obligo a salir con Toneri Otsutsuki solo porque pertenece a una familia importante en Konoha y por el bien del clan Hyuga, era importante cultivar esos lazos y como el albino estaba interesado en Hinata, el padre de la chica aprovecho para organizarles una cita.

Eso y que el Otsutsuki amenazo a la ojijade que, si no salía con él, iba a publicar para todo el colegio que ella estaba enamorada del rubio y luego, Naruto la rechazaría y ya no sería su amigo, y lo perdería para siempre y su vida se iba a arruinar y estaba exagerando un poco.

Naruto no pudo creer lo que escucho, este solo podía sentir como su corazón se destrozaba, miro a su bella amiga de ojos color luna y solo pudo ver que ella se sentía, pero no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando bruja? – preguntó la pelirosa tronándose los dedos de forma amenazadora.

Shion solo pudo tragar del miedo y responder con una mentira – pretendo salir con mi querido Naruto frentona – la sonrisa de la chica era tan petulante que Sakura se imaginó lo que era arrancársela de un solo golpe.

\- Eso no fue muy amable Shion, además, a Naruto no le gustas, ¿qué te hace creer que él va a aceptar? – dijo el Akimichi, defendiendo a sus amigos.

\- ¡Tú no te metas gordo, tu ni siquiera puedes conseguir una cita! – el comentario de la chica hirió al castaño e hizo que Naruto cometiera una estupidez para que la chica los dejara en paz.

\- ¡Bien, acepto, te veré mañana en el festival, ahora vete! – el rubio prácticamente grito para que la chica se callara de una buena vez.

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, Naruto invitó a la chica más molesta del colegio, al festival más romántico de la ciudad. Hinata solo quería llorar y los demás querían golpear a Naruto, pero todos sabían porque lo hacía, todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Bien! Te veré ahí – la rubia oxigenada se fue con una sonrisa triunfante dejando a los amigos solos en un silencio total.

\- Yo mejor me voy, ya no tengo hambre – dicho esto, Naruto de se fue.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Choji se encontraba ordenando el dojo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido esa tarde, había sido un total desastre y lo peor, tanto Naruto como Hinata sufrían por no confesarse lo que siente el uno por el otro y eso la verdad, estresaba al Akimichi.

Karui se encontraba ayudando a limpiar el dojo después de la clase de hoy, Choza ya se había retirado, dejando al Akimichi menor a cargo del aseo, la chica le dio lástima que dejaran al pobre chico limpiar el dojo tan grande solo, así que decidió quedarse a ayudarlo. El chico se negó al principio, diciéndole que no era gran cosa, que desde niño acostumbra a limpiarlo él solo, pero Karui lo convenció a que la dejara ayudarlo con la excusa de que estaba sola en casa y que le sirve la distracción mientras llega su familia.

La verdad era que quería estar más tiempo con el adorable y tierno chico, uno que tenía brazos muy fuertes y un rostro muy apuesto. Sí, en estas cuatro semanas, Karui comenzó a desarrollar una atracción por su sempai, una atracción que ocultaba terriblemente ya que el padre del chico notaba como la morena miraba a su hijo con ojos de deseo y es que como no hacerlo, si solo podía imaginarse como el chico de brazos fuerte la abrazaba rodeando su cintura con sus extremidades musculosas.

Hasta la familia de la chica empezaron a sospechar que la única razón por la que ella regresaba al dojo cada tarde desde hace cuatro semanas era debido al hijo del "Gran" Choza Akimichi, hasta el padre de la chica le informo a la misma que la dejaba salir con el Akimichi menor porque sabia que era un buen luchador de judo.

\- ¡KARUI! – el llamado de Choji la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿estás bien? Hace rato que estas mirándome como si buscaras algo.

"Busco que me abraces y me beses" pensó la chica de ojos dorados sonrojándose por pensar así, ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! ¡ella no se ponía así por un chico! pero bueno, Choji no era cualquier chico, él era el chico perfecto – Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio.

\- Bien, ya terminamos, si quieres te acompaño a casa ¿buen, sino te molesta? Porque si es así, entonces no, aunque es muy peligroso, y me sentiría mejor si te acompaño, ya sabes por si acaso, no es que no crea que no puedas defenderte, porque si puedes, eres la mejor estudiante, además de que eres la hija de Killer B, claro que sabes defenderte – la verborrea del chico fue detenido por la tierna risa de la chica, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara.

\- Me gustaría que me acompañaras – la sonrisa del chico causo un cosquilleo en el estómago de la chica.

\- Bien, vámonos, antes de que sea más tarde – dijo el Akimichi.

* * *

El camino a la casa de la morena fue silencioso e incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabios que decir y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban en la entrada de la gran casa de los B's. el chico no podía creer que en esa casa viven Killer B y los hermanos relámpago.

\- Bien este es mi casa, gracias por acompañarme – el sonrojo de la chica se extendió hasta las orejas de ella.

\- No fue nada, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me ayudara a limpiar el dojo – respondió el castaño igualmente sonrojado.

\- Ni lo menciones, me gusta ayudar – la sonrisa de Karui era de nervios y Choji lo notó porque el de él era igual.

En ese momento no supieron que los impulsaba, pero comenzaron a acercarse, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca, la chica solo debía pararse de puntillas para cortar el espacio entre los labios de la morena y los labios del enorme chico, pero antes de que eso pasara, la puerta principal se abrió, y un chico de cabello blanco se encontraba en la puerta con una paleta en la boca y una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto divertido el moreno.

\- ¡NADA OMOI, NADA! – gritó nerviosa la chica, estaba apenada porque du hermano mayor casi la descubre besando a un chico en la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Aja! – exclamó – como sea, hay comida en la mesa, si tienes hambre – el moreno se dirigió al chico - ¡Hola Choji, es un placer! Mi hermana solo habla de ti, siento que ya te conozco.

El comentario del moreno hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, la chica por vergüenza y el chico por la gran felicidad al saber que la morena habla de él con sus familiares y con el casi beso que fue interrumpido, le dio la valentía que necesitaba para hacerlo siguiente.

\- ¡OMOI! – la chica le grito a su hermano, este solo se introdujo a la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Choji, lo siento mi hermano es un idio... - ¡VEN CONMIGO AL FESTIVAL DE LA LUNA! –

Karui se quedó de piedra, para luego sonreír y aceptar la propuesta del chico, la morena se acercó a Choji y besó su mejilla de forma de despedida para luego entrar a casa. Choji solo podía sonreír, no lo podía creer, tendrá una cita con la chica perfecta, no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

La noche del festival era la noche más romántica del año, mucho más romántica que el día de San Valentín, las parejas de Konoha iban al festival para besarse frente a la fuente de la luna, era el lugar favorito del festival y el que se llenaba más, las parejas se volvían locas por besarse frente al mágico lugar.

La leyenda cuenta de que una chica se había enamorado del sol y cada noche oscura, la mujer se acercaba a esa misma fuente y le pedía a los dioses que la dejaran estar con su amor, los dioses al escuchar las suplicas de la chica decidieron conceder su deseo, así que convirtieron a la mujer en la luna para que así pudiera estar con el sol, el festival se celebraba el segundo sábado después de que iniciara el varano.

Choji se encontraba nervioso, él se encontraba con Karui, ¡estaba en una cita con Karui! y no sabía qué hacer, nunca había tenido una cita, ninguna chica se había interesado en él, nadie miraba al gordo del salón.

Karui notó como Choji se deprimió, la chica sabía que el chico tenía problemas de autoestima, Konoha no era tan grande y la chica asistía al mismo instituto que todos los demás solo que ella era un año menor que los demás, ella sabía que molestaban mucho al chico.

\- ¿Choji, te encuentras bien? – preguntó la morena – te noto distante y nervioso.

\- ¡Sí, claro! – dijo el chico – es solo que... es la primera vez que salgo con una chica tan linda o con una chica, por así decirlo y la verdad estoy nervioso, siento que lo voy a arruinar de alguna forma- confesó apenado.

\- Awww, Choji, no tienes por qué preocuparte, te conozco, eres mi amigo y mi Sempai en judo, solo tienes que ser tú mismo – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa – además, no tienes que impresionarme, ya me gustas, así como eres.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron de golpe frente al stand de dangos, Choji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le gustaba a Karui, le gustaba a una chica hermosa, una chica que no lo molestaba por su gran tamaño, una chica que a él también le gustaba. Karui no podía creer lo que acaba de decir en voz alta, se suponía que no debía decirle eso aun, no sabía si el chico se sentía de la misma forma, y ¿ahora qué? ¿lo ignoraba? ¿el chico se enojaría con ella?

\- Yo n-no s-sé qu-que de-decir – Choji estaba rojo como un tomate, pero se armó de valor para decirle lo siguiente - ¡También me gustas Karui!

La chica quería abalanzarse sobre el castaño y nunca soltarlo, pero se contuvo, en vez de eso, se acercó al chico, tomó sus manos y le sonrió, ambos chicos se acercaron, acortando la distancia que los separaba, ambos querían probar los labios del otro, pero antes de que unieran en un bezo, alguien chocó con el Akimichi, arruinando el momento, Karui queria matar al que había interrumpido el momento de la pareja. Choji vio que fue su compañero Kiba el que chocó con él, así que le preguntó ¿por qué corría?

\- ¡HINATA VA A MATAR A SHION! – gritó emocionado el chico.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó el Akimichi.

\- Hinata vio a Shion intentar besar a Naruto y solo explotó – Kiba siguió corriendo después de decirle esto a su compañero.

Choji y Karui se miraron para luego seguir al Inuzuka. Cuando ambos llegaron, vieron como Hinata tenía la cara roja de la ira y como Shion posaba su mano en la mejilla con un rostro sorprendido, pues la tímida Hyuga la había abofeteado.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! – el grito de la ojiperla dejo en silencio a todos los presentes - ¡ÉL ES MIO!

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando escucho lo que su linda Hinata dijo, solo pudo sonreír y abrazar a la chica, luego la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar mientras que Shion lloraba.

\- Ya era hora para esos dos – Choji escuchó lo que Sakura le dijo a Ino, mientras que Shikamaru le pagaba a Temari el dinero de la apuesta que habían hecho desde primaria.

\- Vaya, eso no lo esperaba – dijo Karui – tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? ¡Se me antoja un gran tazón de Ramen!

Luego de comer, la pareja se dirigía a buscar un lugar para disfrutar los fuegos artificiales que estaban por comenzar, cuando Toneri apareció. El chico no se veía nada bien, no parecía el mismo chico pedante y confiado de antes, el muchacho estaba destrozado y como no estarlo, si acaba de ver a la chica de sus sueños besar a otro chico, en la fuente de la luna.

El chico estaba despechado y deprimido y cuando vio al Akimichi con una chica linda no pudo evitar perder la cabeza, solo le faltaba que el gordo del salón consiguiera novia. Molesto se acercó a la joven pareja y comenzó a molestarlos.

\- ¡Oye, preciosa! ¿qué haces con el gordete? – preguntó el albino.

\- ¡Vete idiota, no nos molestes! – Karui se molestó cuando el chico llamó a Choji, "gordete"

\- ¡Vamos! No seas así – insistió.

\- ¡Toneri! Vete, por favor – pidió amablemente el castaño.

\- ¿O qué? – preguntó Toneri, empujando a Choji.

\- ¡OYE, NO LO EMPUJES! – Karui se molestó, iba a golpear al albino, pero este se quitó y luego empujo a la chica, haciéndola caer.

Choji solo pudo ver rojo, su ira era incontenible y Toneri iba a experimentarlo en vivo y en directo, el albino no lo vio venir, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el Akimichi lo enganchó con una llave al cuello y en menos de dos segundos, el chico se desmayó. Choji lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, la chica lo miraba sorprendido, no pensó que él iba a reaccionar así por ella, y eso solo la enterneció, que él chico más amable y tierno, la defendiera desea manera solo hizo que le gustara más.

Choji le dio una mano a Karui para que se levantara, pero no se esperó que la chica lo besara cuando ya se encontrara de pie; en ese mismo instante, el show de fuegos artificiales comenzó, pero ninguno le prestó atención, ya que ambos sentían fuegos artificiales en todo el cuerpo con ese beso.

Luego de un rato, la pareja detuvo el beso por la falta de aire, sin hacer algún movimiento para separarse, juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron, no lo podían creer, ambos estaban muy felices, Karui nunca pensó que al hacerles caso a su familia iba a encontrar el amor y Choji pensaba que nunca iba a encontrar el amor del todo, pero aquí estaban ellos, dos jóvenes que estaban comenzando a enamorarse.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar en mi casa mañana después de judo?, mamá querrá conocerte – preguntó el Akimichi.

\- Me encantaría. ¡con una condición! – exclamó la chica.

\- ¿Y cuál es la condición? – preguntó el castaño.

\- ¡Que después iras a mi casa a pedirle permiso a mi papá para salir conmigo! – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

El Akimichi tragó duro, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, Karui valía la pena, aunque es muy probable que su padre o sus hermanos lo mataran después de pedir el permiso de salir con la chica de la familia B.

\- ¡De a-acuer-do! – dijo al fin el chico.

Karui solo pudo reir y después besar a su tierno novio, feliz de poder llamarlo así aunque no era oficial hasta mañana, pero que podía decir, era feliz, porque sabía que el tamaño del amor de ambos era enorme y pensaba disfrutarlo lo más que podía.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Bien, este es el final, espero que les guste esta historia ChojixKarui. Casi no hay fics de esta pareja, así que decidi escribir una, aunque también tiene mucho de Naruhina, pienso explorar las partes Naruhina de esta historia, hacer un fic solo de ellos dos con las interacciones que tuvieron en este fic. Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
